


Do We Have a Deal?

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Instead of Torture, Sex as a Bargaining Chip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked 'Which did you enjoy more?' The sex or the blowjob?"</p><p>"Is this a trick question?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Have a Deal?

Crowley watched as Dean walked into the bunker, knife in hand. He spit on the ground, pure blood, and raised his head to look directly at Dean.

"Come to torture me some more squirrel? When are you going to learn that it does nothing to help you?"

Dean ignored the demon, shutting the door behind him and placing his knife on the table.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? You can punch me until your hands bleed if it will make you feel better."

Dean chuckled softly and sat on the table, facing Crowley.

"You're right in one way. I am here to torture you, but not in the way you think."

Crowley laughed and turned his head to look at one of the walls.

"Right. Excuse me for thinking you were going to use that knife on me. So what's it going to be? Do you have a gun hidden somewhere? Are you going to try to make me human again?"

Dean didn't reply, he just stared at the older man.

Crowley slowly turned his gaze back to Dean.

"Come on then, tell me. The suspense is going to drive me crazy."

Dean stood up and walked around to the back of the chair Crowley sat in. He grabbed the demon's arms, taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking Crowley's handcuffs.

Crowley watched as Dean walked back in front of him, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs were.

"Well, go on, why'd you do that?"

Dean sat back down on the table, still facing Crowley, and grabbed the newly-freed arms. He quickly handcuffed them together, and to the top of the chair, making sure they were secure.

Crowley lifted his head up, not getting any answers but continuing to ask questions. 

"What was the point of that?"

Dean grabbed the knife he had placed on the table and brought it up to Crowley's chest. He carefully dragged the knife down, making sure it only cut through his thin clothing.

Crowley looked down, watching as Dean carefully cut his shirt. He looked back up, looking directly into Dean's face, which was now a few inches away from his own. He watched Dean smirk before the man leaned forward, pressing his lips against Crowley's.

Crowley refused to kiss back, eyes open as he pulled against his handcuffs. Dean pulled away, placing the knife back down on the table, then bringing his hands up to Crowley's bare chest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Dean remained silent, running his hands up and down the demon's torso. Crowley watched with wide eyes as Dean's mouth neared his chest.

Dean trailed his tongue up and down the center of Crowley's torso, letting his tongue barely go beneath the top of Crowley's pants.

Crowley continued to pull on his handcuffs, while Dean brought his face back up to Crowley's.

Dean kissed Crowley again, fighting through closed lips to let his tongue inside.

Crowley refused, with all he had, to let Dean do this to him.

Dean pulled back again, reaching his hands down to undo Crowley's pants and pull them down.

As Crowley watched Dean's hands go to the zipper on his pants, he pulled on the handcuffs harder, slicing his wrists in the process.

Dean removed the pants that Crowley was so desperately trying to keep on and let his hands move underneath his boxers.

Crowley shivered at the feeling of Dean's hands around his regretted erection, as his boxers were swiftly pulled down.

Dean got off of the table, pushing it backwards as he knelt in front of the chair.

Crowley watched as Dean's open mouth got closer to his dick, pulling on the handcuffs one last time.

He moaned as he felt hot lips surround him, as Dean's tongue swirled around his tip.

Dean took all of Crowley's length in, nose directly in pubic hair, as he slowly grazed his teeth along Crowley when he removed his mouth.

Crowley watched, out of breath, as Dean swirled his tongue and bobbed his head, always taking his full length.

Crowley couldn't help that only a few minutes later he felt his body tense as he came into Dean's mouth.

Dean felt the warm liquid rush into his mouth, swallowing it all.

Dean let Crowley fall out of his mouth, slowly standing up and grabbing his knife from the table.

Crowley watched as Dean left the bunker, leaving him exposed and out of breath.

In what seemed like days for Crowley, but was really only a few hours, Crowley's head shot up as he heard the door open again.

Crowley watched as Dean re-entered the bunker, this time carrying nothing.

"What the _hell_ was that Dean?"

Dean, again, was silent as he walked over to Crowley's chair.

Crowley could do nothing but stare as Dean started to unbutton his own shirt.

"Are you going to fuck me now then?"

Dean quickly took his shirt off, followed by his jeans. 

Crowley watched as Dean slowly bent down to kiss him as he took his boxers off. Crowley still didn't kiss back, but he didn't fight so hard against it.

Dean pulled away, now standing in front of Crowley, completely exposed. Crowley refrained from looking anywhere besides Dean's face, not wanting to provoke the man.

Dean pulled the chair Crowley was sitting in closer to him, again making their faces mere inches apart.

As Crowley stared into Dean's eyes, he didn't notice Dean moving to sit on his lap until he felt warm muscle surround his dick.

Crowley let his head fall backward and a loud groan escape his lips.

Dean took no time in starting to go up and down, enjoying the breathless noises escaping Crowley's closed lips.

Crowley looked up, and seeing the pleasure on Dean's face, he placed his hands on the back of his head and pulled him for kiss.

Their tongues swirled, neither fighting for dominance, because they both knew it was Dean's.

Crowley, for the second time today, by the same man, felt his body tense.

He pulled away from the kiss, just as he came inside of Dean.

Feeling the warm liquid shoot inside of him, Dean came as well, just as intensely.

Crowley's stomach was painted white, and after Dean had gotten off of the demon, he bent down and licked the white substance off.

Crowley was, again, left alone and exposed in the bunker after Dean had gotten dressed and left.

When Dean finally came back for a third time, Crowley was determined to get an answer.

"What are you doing to me Dean?"

Dean kept his distance, standing near the door, far away from Crowley.

"Which did you enjoy more?"

Crowley turned his head and stared at the man, standing in the shadows.

"What?"

Dean took a step forward and spoke louder.

"I asked 'Which did you enjoy more?' The sex or the blowjob?"

Crowley looked down at his hands and thought about it for a second. 

"Is this a trick question?"

Dean shook his head and took another step forward, now almost at the front of the table.

"No, I just want to know."

Crowley looked back up, scanning Dean's face with his eyes.

"The...uh the sex?"

Dean smiled, that smile quickly turning into a straight face.

"We need help Crowley. Sam and I are in constant danger, and we can't find Castiel. I've already lost my brother enough in my lifetime. So if you stay with us, and help us find Castiel...I'll have sex with you every day until we don't need you anymore."

Crowley scoffed and looked at the wall. 

"You think I'm so desperate for a good fuck that I'll become your slave? No thanks."

Dean slammed his hands on the table. 

"Fuck Crowley! We need your help, and that's the only thing I could think to give you. What else do you want?"

Crowley watched Dean desperately run a hand through his hair. 

"You can't give me anything I couldn't get on my own. So what's the point even trying?"

Dean sighed and turned back towards the door.

"I don't know, I thought you might have a heart. Or be horny enough to take me up on my offer."

Crowley laughed and looked up at his handcuffs.

"The king of hell having a heart, what kind of fairytale are you living in? And me being too horny I would just fuck anything that offered? I thought you knew me well enough to know that doesn't happen."

Dean angrily kicked the table, making a dent in the leg, before he laid down on the tabletop.

"What would it take Crowley?"

Crowley pulled on his handcuffs, grabbing Dean's attention.

"First, could you remove these damned handcuffs?"

Dean sighed and sat up, grabbing the key out of his pocket. He leaned forward, pushing the key into the handcuffs and unlocking them.

Crowley took his hands out, rubbing his wrists, examining the dried blood.

"See, now isn't that more civilized?"

Crowley looked down, grabbing his discarded pants and boxers and putting them on. He paced around the edge of the devil's trap on the floor, thinking of anything he could possibly want from Dean.

Dean laid back down, watching Crowley out of the corner of his eye.

"I might have to take you up on your offer Dean."

Dean sat up, staring as Crowley approached him.

"With some changes. Number one, you will have sex with me twice a day, number two, you will blow me once a day, number three, you let me out of this damned bunker. Deal?"

Dean nodded, agreeing immediately.

Crowley looked down at his watch.

"And since it's now eleven thirty, you only have thirty minutes to finish that last round of sex."

Dean hopped down from the table, taking Crowley's hand and laying him down on it. Dean undressed himself again, then undressed Crowley.

Crowley watched as Dean climbed onto his lap, placing himself over Crowley's dick again.

Dean slowly sank down, and rolled his hips, making Crowley moan uncontrollably.

Crowley came within a minute, already tired from the previous two orgasms he had had that day.

Dean came onto his own stomach, slowly collapsing onto Crowley.

Crowley looked down at the man laying on his chest, catching his breath.

"I can get used to this."


End file.
